


Aceventures of a freckled boy

by GabyEliAlexz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: “Are you still a virgin?”He can feel the question burning his ears. Why is everyone so obsessed with sex?
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, William "Dex" Poindexter/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

William Poindexter is in sixth grade, he’s eleven years old and he doesn’t understand his classmates.

Since they began sixth grade, the only thing they talked about was... girls. And he didn’t have any problem with them. Some of them were fun. Actually, his best friend, April, was a girl.

It’s just that he doesn’t understand why they are so obsessed with them. Girls and boys share glances and giggles. Paty likes Julio, and Adam likes Rebeca, but don't tell anyone, it’s a secret. When all the class knows it.

He just rolls his eyes. If he stays outside of the drama, better. He doesn’t want to risk being asked about who he likes when he doesn’t know the answer.

“Psssst... pssst... Will!” a sweet voice calls him from his left.

“Yes, April?”

“Do you want to come over after class? My mom is making chocolate & mint cookies.”

Will’s eyes brighten just at the mention of the cookies. Those were his favorites and April knew it.

“Ye...” he rushes to accept but remembers his mommy said he had to babysit his little sister, “I can’t, sorry. I have to babysit Lily.”

“Oh... well, can’t you ask your mom if you can take Lily to my house? My mom will have no problem with here there. I promise!!”

“Let me ask her later,” he said, with a little of hope in his voice.

After school, April and Will run to their houses, after all, they are neighbors and best friend since April moved in three years ago.

“Don’t forget to ask your mother if you can come over!”

“I will not. See you!”

He enters the house leaving his things in the living room.

“Mom! I’m here!”

“Oh thank God you’re here, sweetheart. They called me from the office, I have to be there early.”

“Mom, April invited me to her house. Can I go? She said I can take Lily with me!”

Her mom looks at him unsure and he returns the look with the best puppy eyes ever. She laughs a little and agrees.

“Ok, ok. You can go but first, I’ll call her mom. Go change while I talk with her, and tell Lily you’re going out.

“Thank you, Mom! I love you!” Will yells while he runs inside their house preparing himself and Lily to go to April’s.

Half an hour later and after his mom reminded them to behave, Will and Lily are outside of April’s house.

“C’mon, let’s watch tv while the cookies are done,” says April when she opens the door and pulls Will and his sister inside with an unexpected amount of force, “Lily, Sebastian is in his room if you want to play with him.”

Sebastian’s April’s little brother. He is seven years old, the same as Lily.

Lily look at Will asking for permission and he nods. “Go!” She smiles and runs inside.

He says hi to April’s mom and then sits with her to watch cartoons. They laugh and make fun of each other as they always do. Half paying attention to the tv half talking about what had happened that day at school.

“Will...” April says with a low tone of voice, almost nervous.

“What’s the problem, April?” He frowns a little worried. It’s rare to see her like that.

“You know how everyone at school is talking about who they like, and...” she says quickly almost unintelligible, “ I was wondering who you liked?” Again, her voice showed her nervousness.

Will, on the other hand, feels like someone had punched him in the stomach. He looked at her best friend's eyes, pleading for an answer, and he just doesn’t know. What is he supposed to feel? He likes April, she’s her best friend but all his other friends say that when you like like someone, it’s not like a friend. You have to want to hold hands and kiss each other, and he doesn’t want that... with anyone.

His ears redden and look her in the eyes. Should he lie? He doesn’t want to be different. But he also doesn’t want to tell her lies. She’s her best friend.

Holding onto that last thought, he answers “No, I don’t think so”.

This apparently doesn’t bother April because she smiles wide and bumps their shoulders together.

“Phew, I don’t like anyone either... or at least not yet. Boys are gross. No offense” she says with reliefs and laughing a bit.

He rolls his eyes.

“Girls are gross too,” He says with a serious expression.

A few seconds later, both of them were laughing. Will was relieved, he is not alone. He has his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

William Poindexter closes his eyes and tries very hard to mute his teammates’ voices one more time.

Apparently, talking about girls in an obscene way it’s a normal thing for teenage boys to do. He frowns, he hates that they talk like that; when you are raised by a single mom and with a sister, those thoughts make you nauseous. But he can’t shut them up either. He tried once, but they bully him for years. He doesn’t want that to be repeated.

Maybe that’s why he doesn’t have so many friends.

Well… to be honest, he has only one real friend. The others are just… acquaintances, teammates.

“Hey Poindexter, there’s a party at Marty’s Friday night. Why don’t you come and invite that little brunette friend of yours?”, Peter says patting his shoulder.

He bites his tongue not to insult him and force a smile.

“Sure, I’ll ask her. But I make no promises,” the redhead says with a casual tone.

He picks his bag and almost runs out of there.

“Will, hey, ready to go home?” April says while trying to keep his pace. “Are you okay?”

Will nods and pressures her to go faster. When they are in Will’s pickup, he takes a deep breath and murmurs, “Sorry, you know how I feel about my teammates. And they just name you, nothing bad, but they got in my nerves, I swear.”

April smiles at him and ruffles his short red curls.

“Easy. The vein on your forehead will explode if you keep that up.” She touches it to prove her point and he tries to relax a little. “What did they say now?”

“Peter invited us to a party Friday night. I said I would ask you. So…” he looks at her and starts driving, “I’m asking you but if you don’t wanna go, there’s no problem. I must, because if I don’t, they will be insufferable. But you can get out of this.”

“And leave you alone? At a party? You’re my bestie, Will, I can’t let you go to jail for killing them once they all drunk.”

He laughs.

“I wouldn’t. They’re not worth it, but thanks… for having my back.”

They stay in silence for the rest of the trip home.

“So… you have to go because of your teammates or is it because Marty’s brother will be there?”

Will’s eyes widen and he starts coughing. Damn the day he decided he could trust April with that piece of information. First, he was afraid she would out him, or she would stop talking to him. Maybe she wouldn’t understand what entailed being bisexual. But neither of those things happened. She just hugged him and confessed that she was a lesbian.

“Just because I told you that I may be a little bit interested in him that doesn’t mean you have permission to harass me, you know?” he says flustered

She rolls her eyes ignoring him.

“You’re so dramatic, Will. Chill.”

He sighs and parks just outside April’s house.

“I will chill the day I stop being redhead,” he jokes. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get out. My mom will kill me if I am not there on time.”

“Ok, idiot. I’m out. But please, don’t make me dye your hair black for you to chill a little,” she laughs and gets out of the car.

“Don’t even think about it, you hear me”, he yells before she enters her house.

*-*

It’s Frida night, Will is in a party and it’s not the end of the world.

He must be honest; he’s having a good time, even when the house is full of couples being gross and the music’s maybe a little too high.

But he is talking with April and Fred, Marty’s brother, and he couldn’t feel more at ease.

“Sorry, I just saw Barbara arriving and I need to tell her something. I’ll be back,” April winks at him and disappears into the crowd. He blushes and looks back at Fred.

“Well, I guess it’s just the two of us now”, Fred says and Will smile at him.

“Yeah, I guess.” He’s awkward and he knows it, but he doesn’t really know how to deal with all this.

“You smoke? Weed?” Fred asks.

“I have never, but I could try,” he says a little nervous.

“Fine, let’s go to my room”

He follows him upstairs and into his room. Once he’s inside, he tries to soak up everything he sees.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know you were a hockey fan,” he says as he sees the posters on the walls.

“I love watching it, I’m just not good playing it”, he laughs and lights up a joint.

He gives it to Will and the redhead gives a sloppy first inhale to it, coughing at his inexperience.

Fred laughs and takes the joint from Will’s fingers. He inhales it as someone that smokes regularly.

Will feels like it is the first time in his life that he is not tense or stressing about something. He feels light and, as April says, chill. He laughs remembering their conversation and thanks his hair is still his natural color.

After that, they talk almost all night, laughing and discussing serious topics and weird ones. It’s one of the best days of his life.

He eyes at Fred and blushes when he realizes the other boy is looking back.

“Liam…” Fred whispers and the redhead feels himself being captivated by his blue eyes.

“Yes?” Will whispers back.

“Can I call you that? Liam?”

“Sure”

“Liam, have you thought about the future? About what will you do when we graduate from High School?”

“Of course,” he smiles at him and bumps their shoulders. “I want to go to college, Samwell if they give me that sports scholarship I’m almost begging for, I want to study comp sci and I will be far away from this town. I really don’t want to get stuck here. And you?”

Fred smiles looking a little surprised.

“You really have everything planned out. I want to go to college too. I’ve applied to a bunch, but I really have no favorite. I just want an out from here too. Being in a place I can be myself.”

Fred stares at him hesitantly and reaches for his hand unsure. Will smiles and grabs the blue-eyed boy’s hand.

Just for one night, he can be like this. Vulnerable. A little rest for his daily shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far.  
> This is the first work I post here in Ao3, so I'm still adjusting a little to how the tags work and all that.  
> As a reader, I don't pay much attention to it but I know many users do, so I'll be updating them if something new or any warning blurts out from what I write.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like this little thing I just wrote. 
> 
> This is my first English fic ever. Sorry if I had any mistakes, I’m still trying to find my voice in this language. 
> 
> I don’t know how many chapters there will be of this, but I have an idea of where I want this fic to go. 
> 
> Please, kudos and comments if you liked it. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
